It's in the Bag
It's in the Bag is the game where matching grocery items in bags lead to big bucks. Gameplay The contestant is shown six grocery items and five grocery bags. Each bag has a price on it which corresponds with one of the six grocery items. One item's price is not listed on any bag. One by one, the contestant must choose the item that matches the price on each bag. Then, the item inside the first bag is revealed. If it matches the chosen item, they win $1,000. They may then keep the money or go on to the next bag, essentially making a double-or-nothing bet that they have chosen the next item correctly. This repeats for each successive bag; thus doubling the money from $2,000, to $4,000, to $8,000, to the top cash prize of $16,000. History *It's in the Bag has been Officially won 22 times. It got its first win on December 9, 1997, the game's 9th playing. *On The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular, starting on April 9, 2005, the last bag is tripled to $24,000. Before this, the prize was still $16,000. *When the game debuted, the lights that show the cash values were yellow; beginning on October 8, 1997, the game's second playing, the lights turned blue. *On February 20, 2009, the opening reveal's background changed from black to purple with the a green border designed like the big doors. On the November 11, 2014 playing, it was revealed with the Door #4 video wall. *On November 11, 2014, during Big Money Week, It's in the Bag was played for $80,000 with each step Five timed ($5,000-$10,000-$20,000-$40,000-$80,000). During that playing, it was lost on the fourth bag. Trivia *It's in the Bag was only won once out of the 11 times it was played on the primetime Price is Right. Pictures Bag1a.jpg|You can win up to $16,000. iitb1.jpg|Updated $16,000 door iitb.png iitb2.jpg $24,000 It's in the Bag 24000iitb.png 24000iitb2.png $80,000 It's in the Bag from Big Money Week 2014 80000iitb1.png 80000iitb2.png YouTube Videos First Ever It's in the Bag Win (December 9, 1997) It's in the Bag victory from a primetime special (May 30, 2002) It's in the Bag win with a cool winning graphic (November 11, 2005) It's in the Bag featuring Tyra Banks (February 17, 2006) First It's in the bag win from Drew Carey Era (October 15, 2007) An It's in the Bag win from 2010 (January 22, 2010) An It's in the Bag win from 2011 (September 22, 2011) It's in the Bag with Demi Lovato (February 22, 2013) An It's in the Bag win from 2013 (March 28, 2013) A Heartbreaking It's in the Bag Loss (February 6, 2014) An It's in the Bag win from 2014 (June 20, 2014) Another It's in the Bag win from 2014 (October 2, 2014) $80,000 It's in the Bag (November 11, 2014) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Must be Correct to Continue